


what to do with the time that is given us

by ShadowSpires



Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Plo Koon returns to consciousness.It's something of a surprise, to be completely honest.
Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612177
Comments: 11
Kudos: 320





	what to do with the time that is given us

Plo Koon returns to consciousness.

It's something of a surprise, to be completely honest.

He had felt the curious _jolt_ in his Commander's mental presence, the screaming defiance that shattered under an outward pressure on his will. When that was followed by a barrage of incoming fire too quick to defend against, he'd lost control over his fighter and _known_ he wouldn't live through the crash.

His last thought had been concern for his Commander, for what had happened, how and why? So even as he fought the controls, even as he failed, watched death reach for him, he’d reached _out_ , deeper than he ever had before, into his Commander’s mind. _Reached_ until he saw the transmission, the Chancellor, heard the order, felt the moment of blank incomprehension, the blanket refusal, and then the swell of something from inside Wolffe’s own mind, a rising tide of "good soldiers obey orders," that swept aside his will like damp flimsi.

Heard Wolffe screaming mentally for Plo to run even as it subsumed him.

The fiery crash that severed Plo's connection to the physical was a gentle breeze compared to the agony in that last mental connection to his Commander.

Now, he blinked into awareness in an airy room. His own room, at the temple. His own room he hadn't seen in almost a year, constantly on the move, constantly in battle as they were pressed from all sides.

How curious.

He swung himself out of his bed, hardly recognizing what it felt like, anymore, to be without his mask, to be in quarters designed for him.

No one was here with him. Curiouser and curiouser.

The last time he'd been so badly injured, he'd woken to Wolffe at his bedside, glaring at him from behind a mask of his own, for once, presumably in rebuke for the crime of being injured.

He is not injured now.

He should be.

Wolffe is not here.

He should be.

That, at least he can probably fix. If Wolffe had anything to do with that crash Plo should not have survived, it was not willingly. Plo knew that. He just had to track his Commander down wherever he was likely pretending not to sulk, and convince him of that fact.

And like a gift from the Force, he felt someone coming down the hallway just now towards his room who would doubtless help him with that.

Obi-Wan had had similar problems with his own Commander previously and would be sympathetic to Plo's goal.

He secured on his mask and eye protection and stepped out into his antechamber, closing the door that kept his environment in, and stepped out into the halls of the bustling Jedi temple, directly in front of Obi-Wan.

Only there was no Master Kenobi, the Negotiator, striding down the hallway towards him, but a small gaggle of initiates, hurrying between classes.

Including one fire-haired Initiate with a very familiar Force signature.

Plo looked down at the white tunics of Initiate Kenobi, as the small cluster skirted around him, all big awed eyes and excited whispering of Initiates faced with a Master. 

How... interesting.


End file.
